1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for image measurement of objects, and more particularly to a system and method for extracting boundary elements of an object to be measured.
2. Description of Related Art
Product quality has long been one of the most important factors in maintaining a typical manufacturing enterprise's competitiveness. Ways of improving the quality of products is an important ongoing pursuit of such enterprises. It is essential to verify the correctness of an object before batch production of the object begins.
In recent years, image measuring machines have been used to obtain a point cloud of an object by scanning a large number of points on a surface of the object, processing the point cloud, subsequently extracting boundary elements including boundary points and boundary characteristics of the object, in order to form a profile image of the object. The quality of the object may be determined by checking whether the profile image and an actual image of the object can be aligned. But the method cannot align the two images efficiently, especially for an irregular object with special positions, such as an irregular object having multiple layers of disordered point clouds.